Fate's Music Box
by Rainbow-Shota-Nipples
Summary: Through one bad life to another, Allen's melody plays true. Allen's is adopted by the noahs far before he ever learned the meaning of god. Watch what happens. Not enough space. Pairing undecided, but i have a thing for adam and allen so yeah, remember that. Includes possible yaoi, yuri, and hentai, and a bunch of other nasty stuff, and allen as red, before curse.
1. Chapter 1- Angel's pass

**So yeah, here's my story, it's a pleasure to have you. The title is actually based on the first cover image of DGM. She said she drew it to look like the figure in a music box, and since the story is always talking about fate and the destroyer of thos and the destroyer of that it was about time someone gave them the credit for being the opposite/balance thing that is such a magnet in other series. It's not given much credit because she just HAD to give him a mask, but to me that just makes it all the more dark and exotic. You can say what you like, i think this stands out at least a little from some of the other noah allen storys i've read, and it's not going to end with a happy allen, he may not even survive to be fair. PLEASE COMMENT. **

In the shadow of the circus tent the ring leader stood in front of a cloaked man, change clinking between them in a silent agreement of what was to come. The ring leader smiled as the coins slid into his hands and gestured to the back of the tent.

"The boy with the bad arms in there; Take him at your leisure." He said without a hint of concern heading back to his own tent.

The black figure stood for a moment before heading in the direction he had been pointed in, a thin yet cruel smile spreading across his face.

_"Finally" _he whispered _"Something new". _

Towards the back of the tent a boy stood in the dark, unaware of his owner's previous deal, standing before a make-shift cross where his pet dog, Allen, was buried less than a week ago. The boy was happy he'd found somewhere to live, and that the strange man Mana had adopted him, but that didn't prevent him from missing the only friend he'd known. He stared at it sorrowfully.

"I miss you, Allen. We're leaving in the morning, so it looks like I can't visit you anymore." He sniffled "Wherever you are, I'll always remember you." He then turned from the grave and began to head home, only to run directly into the legs of the tall cloaked figure.

"Hey watch where you're going!" he looked up, balling his tiny fists at his sides.

The man looked casually down at his left arm.

"Ah yes I thought it was you, your Red aren't you? Come with me." He grabbed Red's arm jaggedly trying to drag him away.

"Wait who are you?!" Red struggled vigorously in the man's grip, twisting and turning like a fish yanked out of the sea "Let-GO!"

"Look, don't make this harder on yourself kid-" the boy bit into the man's arm, causing blood to flow steadily to his fingertips. "GAH!"

Quickly Red slipped from the man's arms and began running towards his home "MANA! MANA HELP!" he yelled, trying to get the attention of the only person he knew. Unfortunately the man's pain ruined his patience, grabbing Red by the back of his checkered jacket and clasping something wet across his mouth. Before muffled screams could even escape his lips the world drifted from his feet, and all was darkness.

Hours later Red awoke in the dark, a gentle fragment of moonlight crossing over his face in the pitch black of the room. The floor beneath him was hard and cold, and he could feel bruises forming around his arms, neck, and back from being tossed around in whatever transit he had taken to arrive here. Though he could not see he could feel the weight of a chain around his right ankle, barring him to the dank stone wall.

"W-where am I?" he whimpered, cool tears pressing at the corners of his eyes.

Red, being only 7, could not help but to sob, tears streaming from his eyes. He curled up in a ball in the corner of the room right beside the barred window on the wall and cried himself to sleep as the man listened from the next room, wondering what tomorrow would bring for the poor boy.

The man had no desire to harm him, only to experiment. He had been an alchemist since youth and was far too exited not take what he had found. On that boy was an unknown substance known as the gods crystal, he knew that much. He also knew how rare it was, and how the church tried to confiscate it whenever it was found through the black order, a disturbed organization to say the least from his point of view. He had to do it for the sake of both god and science, and one boy's childhood was well worth it to him. The boy had, after all, just been a circus rat with no home. At least now his life would mean something.

For the next few months the man kept Red in his basement, taking pieces from his arm and trying to activate it, tormenting him with constant experimenting. Still the boy clung to life, hoping god was merciful and that when he had found what he was looking for he would let him leave to anywhere but here. One day, however, things were different than their usual routine.

The man led Red upstairs, which he rarely did. Red did not know what was to come, nor did he care. He was certain it was just for more scanning, or blood, or god knows what, but when he reached the main floor they turned down a corridor they had never gone before. The man remained silent, keeping a constant pace without looking back at Red for fear of the guilt that would wash over him. He couldn't waver now, not when he was so close.

They entered a room on the left, the inside of the room looking like an old doctor's office. He turned on the light and it flickered exhaustedly, the dying bulb as worn out as Red felt. The man coaxed Red onto the bed in the room, and filled a syringe with strange liquid from a vile on the counter. Red looked away from the needle, not bothering to squirm or panic. He had had so many shots that he didn't even register them anymore. The man slid the needle into his arm, and looked at Red directly, his hazel eyes pleading something that Red could not grasp in his exhausted state. Something like sorry maybe? He couldn't care less about what the man thought, but something about that look worried him. It took him a minute to realize that he'd never had that look, no matter how much he had hurt him. Suddenly ice began to poor through his veins as his left arm went numb, catching a glint of metal in the man's hand.

For the first time since he was kidnapped, he screamed.

The feeling of the blade was unbearable. Though the skin and flesh had been numbed, the feeling of the rough blading sawing through bone, the sickening sound it made, it was enough to make him vomit, unable to fathom escape. It was too late. He stayed awake through the entire thing, only passing out in shock at seeing his disfigured limb separated from his body.

After the operation, if one could call it that, was complete, the man gingerly removed the limb to the place he had set aside for it. He then looked back at the boy, blood leaking from his body at a sickening rate. After checking for a pulse and not finding one, his inevitable guilt came quickly, and although the grief was sharp, it was brief. He had known this was the likely ending for him from the beginning, and he wasn't sure how long he had to work with the arm before it deteriorated. He had to move the body somewhere else and quickly.

Wrapping him up in some bed sheets to hide his tiny body, he carried him down the street as dusk settled over the town. At first he had considered placing him on a street corner or hiding him in someone's trash, but neither seemed fitting for the poor child. The last place he came upon was the grave yard named Angels pass cemetery, two large elegantly carved stone angels standing on either side of the gate. As he looked down at the ball of sheets in his arms he realized this was the place to leave him. Someone would find him and bury him here at least. He laid him on the ground at one of the angel's feet, and quickly ran off back to his home to check on the arm he had salvaged.

Little did he realized that under the sheets the boy still lived, his breath so shallow and heart beat so low that no instrument of the time could read it. His eyes slowly flickered like that light had, staring up at a dying orange sky, stars traversing into it through the black that came as the moons cloak, signaling the end. For a moment Red lay there motionless, waiting for the end to take him, but something inside him would not sit comfortably, like another being was stirring inside him. Red's eyes opened again, this time catching a glimpse of the angel that stood aloof above him in the dying sunlight.

"Why god?" he choked, barely audible "why would you do this to me? Why would you even create something like me, knowing I would be abandoned and die like this? Are you even there?" tears slid down his face. "Are you?!" there was no reply.

He looked down at his mangled self beneath the sheets.

"I don't want to die like this. I don't want this to be my fate. I want to LIVE. I won't let god do this to me, after suffering so much I can't-" he struggled to sit up, stunned at the pain that shot through him "I won't…." more tears fell, but the longer he stayed up the woozier he felt. The lack of blood was finally catching up, making it apparent wasn't much time left for him.

He sat there leaning against the angel, when suddenly he saw a figure in the distance. As it wandered closer he began to make out what it looked like. At first he had thought maybe it was Mana because of the tall top hat perched on his head and his unusual dress sense, but the more he saw the less he looked like him. He seemed taller than Mana, and his shoulders where broader. He facial features seemed more angular as well, though the unique step he had in his walk would have made him think they were brothers side by side. He was beginning to lose consciousness, so he struggled to stand in one last effort.

When the man reached the gates he looked over at Red, perplexed though seemingly not at all surprised by him. He kneeled down to the boy's level as Red struggled to stand freeing himself from the blood soaked sheets. The man smiled just a little.

"So what happened to you then?" he said calmly. "Is someone looking for you?"

"No" red whispered, barely audible. "Please, help."

"I'm sorry" the man looked away for a second "I'm not well prepared to deal with the _dying. _Only the dead unfortunately for you." He was about to stand up and walk on when Red grabbed the end of his tie as tightly as he could in his weekend state, staining it with blood.

"No I won't die here I WONT!" he bit down hard, struggling to stand up and look at the man. "I won't let god do this to me…." He looked down trembling and gritting his teeth tightly trying to keep standing despite the pain.

The man's eyes widened for a moment, a bit shocked at the boy's sudden outburst. In his line of work it was not uncommon for him to hear begging like this, but it was never for themselves. As the boy shook below him weakly something about his defiance was almost….familiar. Shock was replaced by curiosity as he slowly lowered himself eye to eye with Red.

"So you want to defy fate?" he smirked a bit, his piercing gold eyes staring into Red's fading silver ones. "Fortunately for you that _is_something I know how to do. I was planning to catch up on my work, but I suppose it will have to wait till tomorrow."

Red looked up at him surprised.

"So you'll help me?" he said.

"Yes. But first I'd like to know your name." he replied.

Red wasn't sure if he wanted to give this stranger his name. Even though he said he would help him there was still something awfully suspicious about him. He looked up quickly.

"It's Alle…." Suddenly Red lost consciousness, the man quickly swooping Red up in his arms.

"Allen hm?" he looked down at the small child in his arms brushing some of his red-brown hair from his face. "Well Allen, you have _no idea_ what you've just gotten into." He smiled lightly "I should probably get you fixed up before you bleed out though. For once it seems you're more useful to me alive."


	2. Chapter 2- New Beginning

** A new chapter! Finally...yeah this story is gonna be an epic by the time i'm done, i've got alot planned now since i'm actually getting some feed back and likes on this, and they are much appreciated. I'll keep writing as long as you people want to read my work. Red is a very moody child to write about...**

Allen slept soundly throughout the night, only to awaken with the sun peering through the window as if to check if he had survived the night. He squinted, lifting thick blankets off his body. That's when he remembered.

"My arm…." He looked over at the stub that once was his left arm, heavily wrapped in bandages to prevent any blood loss. "But I'm alive…." He said with relief.

"Ah! He's awake!" someone jumped on the bed next to him, clearly excited about his consciousness. Allen pressed up against the head board.

"What the….?" The person, now obviously a girl, crowded his space.

She looked up at Red's face intently "Your cute~" she purred, nuzzling me. "I can see why he kept you, Allen-Kun~ that is your name, right?" she queried.

"Y-yeah why? Who are you?" he tried to get farther away. Allen had never been this close to a girl. He didn't like it.

"Oh, right. I'm Road Kamelot! Noah of dreams. It's nice to meet you." She beamed.

"….right." Allen smiled nervously. He couldn't help thinking that this girl at least twice his age was some kind of mental patient.

Suddenly the door opened behind them, and they both turned back to see the intruder.

A dark voice purred "Now, didn't I tell you to leave our guest alone until he's feeling better?"

Road pouted "but hakushaku-sama….".

The voice replied "don't try and persuade me. I've made up my mind. Get out; you'll see him when everyone else gets to."

"Fine…." She stormed out, clearly disappointed.

The figure walked over to the other side of the bed where Allen could see him. It was the man from last night. He leaned on one side of the bed and smiled calmly.

"How's your arm feeling, Allen?"

Allen looked down at it again. "Well it doesn't hurt, if that's what you mean…." Allen said snidely. He knew he shouldn't be rude to the man who saved his life, but he felt an unparalleled loss at having his arm destroyed.

"You're still pretty upset I can see…." He said looking away. "Then again I would be to. Do you know how long you've been out?"

"No." Allen looked away. It was a stupid question. "Maybe a day or 2?"

He smiled a bit. "Nearly a week, actually."

"A week, I've been out for a whole week?" he looked away panicked. He'd never been asleep for a week. What happens then?

"Yeah, I was afraid you'd gone into a comma from shock, but it seems you're ok." He answered, though neglected to mention that Red had been partially awake the whole time, his conscious mind suppressed while his body and subconscious relived the terrors of experimentation and the removal of his arm. Red had to be monitored and usually strapped down as his body dealt with the stress.

He felt no need to tell Red either, seeing as it was common for someone in Red's situation to undergo such a thing, especially in _his _family, and that Red didn't seem to remember; he also seemed much calmer now, which was good since he was afraid Red might have become catatonic when he awoke fully.

Allen looked down nervously "Why did you….save me? I mean, I'm grateful but you don't even know me."

He brushed some hair out of Allen's eyes "It's not about why I saved you, it's about why I didn't let you die." He stated coldly.

Allen felt the ice in his eyes, making him shiver. Something about that look wasn't quiet….human. He brushed it off.

"Then why didn't you?" Allen asked.

"You wanted to live, and in doing so realized begging to god yielded no happiness. You realized you were truly alone and still wished to defy your fate, that kind of begging is just irresistible to me. I can't help it. I couldn't let you die when I could fix it so easily." He smiled, thinking how usually that kind of torment was music to him, but somehow this time he had actually felt grief tangled with the melody.

Allen looked up a bit confused. "So….you let me live because I tried to defy fate?" he asked.

"Precisely." The man nodded. "That's all the reason I need."

Allen looked down heavy with sorrow, the weight of the previous night now beginning to affect him."It doesn't matter though….with my arm gone….and with how weak I am….I'm not useful to anyone anymore, not even myself…." Tears began to show at the corners of his eyes in memory of the seemingly never ending bad events that filled his life. "Nobody even wants me, I want to live, but it seems the world just wants me to die" he rubbed some of the tears out of his eyes with his only arm. "I'm not wanted, now that you've saved me, you'll relies that and send me back out into the cold like everyone else…."

Adam stared at the child, feeling the strangest of emotions. Pity. Guilt. Things he had believed had died in his heart long ago. He felt sorrow in this child's plight, so lonely and bitterly struggling against the world, no one to claim him or love him; and in seeing the boys tear stained face he immediately pulled the small child over into his arms, holding him tightly as he could without hurting him.

"I know you think that, and I know it seems that way a lot of the time. I can tell you've suffered greatly in your short time in this world. You've suffered the blunt of what I hate about humanity most." He began to tear up a little himself. "In a way, you're not so different from how I was as a child, long long ago when I thought god was forgiving to." He held him tighter "I know you feel like there is no point in trying, but I feel you're special. I know you have potential, even if you don't see it. You may just be a broken child, but even if you never reach where you're completely back to normal, I will NEVER abandon you, and I will never give up on you. From now on, you are a member of MY family, and I promise, no one will hurt you again."

The earl had no idea what moved him to say such things to the boy, or why he was even risking such promises on him. All he could place was an unparalleled loss of his own, from the last person who had died under his protection. The boy seemed to fill that hole so neatly; he could not resist the idea. Allen was his now. There was nothing that could take him away now that he had decided.

Red's tears began to overflow, and he buried his face in his jacket, unable to speak through the intense sobbing for at least an hour; thinking of how he was abandoned, kicked, spat on, and left behind his whole life, only to have the glimmer of hope he had, Mana, stolen away from him along with his only friend by the man in the black cloak, then left to die after being tirelessly experimented on. It was too much for his little shoulders to bear. He still wasn't sure he could trust the man he clung to, but he was the only one in so long that had shown him any mercy or kindness, and the first person to ever say they believed in him.

They both let themselves believe, for just a moment, that there was hope that someone could possibly help them fix what was gone.

It took a bit of time, but eventually they were able to separate themselves. Red looked away, a tab embarrassed by his lengthy crying session. His tear ducts where empty now, so at least it couldn't go longer.

"So….you really wanna keep me." Red looked up at the man, his eyes still red from crying.

"Of course, I always keep my promises." He smiled lightly, thinking how that was one of the few good things he could proclaim truthfully.

"Well then…."he looked around "this is….my room then?" Red struggled for some way to get off the topic of the last hour. The man laughed riley.

"Just for the time being, until we set you up a room in the main house." He replied.

"This _isn't _your house?" Red looked around the room, much nicer than anything he had ever stayed in, with a large comfortable bed, soft wood floors, large elegant windows and its own fireplace, he had just assumed it was a luxury guest room from the start.

"No, just one of my brothers. I figured staying at my house….well a lot more accidents could happen if you where to decide to wander about in the night. I brought you there for treatment though, well my main house anyway." He explained.

"Accidents?" Red queried.

The man looked off nervously "Yeah….my house isn't exactly child safe you see….".

Red glared and stood up to eye level with the man sitting next to him, pulling his hair with his right hand. "I am NOT a little kid!" he attacked the older man viciously, unhappy about being called a child. The man tried to get the boy away, prying him off of his hair and leaving Red to beat halfheartedly at his chest with his one arm. He started laughing uncontrollably, collapsing onto the bed.

"What's so funny?!" red glared, his face flushed with embarrassment.

The man looked up at Red with a broad smile on his face "it's been a long time since I've had to deal with a brat like you, ya know that? God I've had so many younger siblings, I HATED it. Seeing it with you, damn it's just like I've been thrown back a couple of centuries! I'm not used to feeling aggression and meaning to something so trivial; you're defiantly going to be a handful, aren't you? Your gonna have to try a lot harder to make me cringe!"

Red's eyes went wide and he continued his attack, yelling and arguing with his new captor, unable to accept defeat that he was less of a threat than the others had been.

The older simply blew it off, taking every punch and kick and bite the kid had in him until he was worn out, which had taken quiet some time for someone who had up until recently been tormented and experimented on in a dungeon. The man looked at the boy lying on his chest, still glaring at him through sleepy eyes.

"You win….tonight." Red pouted. Red's mood seemed to change with the weather, the man began to notice.

Light of the orange sunset began to strike through the window, and the man began to sit up.

"Tonight." He smiled softly. "There will be many more. It's time for you to sleep."

"Sleep?" Red complained "I'm not tired…." Red tried to hold back a yawn rather unconvincingly.

"Yes you are." He nudged Red of him, shutting the curtains. "You've had a rough life, you need to sleep it off; I wouldn't be surprised if you passed out for _another _week."

Red glared "No I won't, need sleep…."

"Whatever you say, the door will be locked though." He stated as he turned to leave. Red called quickly before he turned out the light and left the room.

"Wait, you never told me who you are!" Red teetered over the side of the bed.

A deathly cold fell in the older man's chest like a rock. He tried quickly to mask his concern. "Just call me….Adam. Call me Adam." He said less than confidently.

"Oh, ok." Red replied, and Adam quickly left the room, shutting off the lights as he made his way outside.

He had only known this child for a week, and he already feared what he would think of him.

"What will he do when….he finds out who I really am, why I really saved him?" He held back his concerns and a few stray tears, pushing them to the outskirt of his mind.

"I can't worry about that right now. I have work to catch up on."


	3. Chapter 3- Trespasing

**Thank you for your continued support. Sorry it's so late, i had finals last week to knock out and i could afford any distractions...Hope you enjoy!**

It wasn't too long until red passed out again, this time in true sleep rather than the hectic state he was before. When he awoke there was a note on the night stand addressed for Allen.

He looked at the paper skimming it over with his grey eyes, trying to pick out words he knew as he hand never been properly taught to read; only the small amount he picked up on his own and from Mana had to suffice.

The note from what he could tell explained for him to clean himself, as there was something-though he couldn't tell what-he was supposed to do. He could tell it was important whatever it was, and quickly realized that under the note were cloths for him to wear. They were new and fit him alright, but he yearned for the checkered jacket Mana had given him; one of the few possessions he had actually owned. Still, it was nice not to be wearing raggedly torn apart pants and bandages anymore.

Allen made his way to the bathroom at the far end of the room and stripped, seeing that there was a shower and a bath that had actual running water. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he did so.

Allen eyed over himself, his brown hair unkempt and knotted, his body thin and mistreated, still light bruises and scratches from the torment he had endured. He looked pale, his eyes dark from lack of sleep. Red looked awful, like a zombie, or a person dying of neglect or disease. Red still had more muscle than most kids his age, but that was about all that could be said for him.

The worst was his arm though, terribly hacked off below the shoulder. He seemed lopsided, off center somehow with part of himself gone. Red wanted revenge, Red wanted to die, Red wanted many things to happen as the feelings twisted inside of him like trapped snakes fighting to escape his tiny body. All that showed however were his eyes darkening to a silent, depressing grey as he rubbed the stub where his arm used to be attached.

Red couldn't even fathom taking off the bandages, so he walked into the bath with them still on, letting the warm water relax him as it flowed over his naked body. It felt nice, and Red closed his eyes as he drifted, trying to escape the depression and rage brewing inside him.

For a while it worked, Red's body de-tensing as he slipped deeper in the water. In his calmness however, there was a flicker of light behind his eyes. Red tried to look closer at the light fleeting his vision, and he saw a set of what looked like eyes, staring back at him from a distance

Two sharp _gold_ eyes.

Red immediately snapped open his eyes, realizing the water was getting too high as he panicked. He gasped heavily leaning over the side of the bath.

"What where….those?" he stared hard at the floor, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "or better, who's…." he slipped back into the bath tub, now on edge. Red quickly washed himself and got out of the bathroom, not wanting to re-enter after the jolt he just felt.

He dressed quickly.

"I wonder if I should ask…." Red pondered "no, I'll keep this to myself. It's probably nothing."

Red returned to the note, his hair still dripping wet, getting little droplets of water on the paper and smearing the ink. From what he read, he was supposed to come down stairs to the main room, for, something. He still couldn't tell what. Red had never been outside the room before though, and didn't know where he was going. There were probably instructions on the note, but he couldn't read them.

Red decided to open the door to try and find his way downstairs. As he looked out his door was at the end of a long, dark corridor, no windows nor candles lit. It would make someone over twice his age tense.

"I'd better….get moving." Allen moved out of the room nervously, the atmosphere of the hallway very different than the one in the room.

The hallway seemed to go on for some time, until he began to notice that there were other hallways, and as he made decisions on which hall to take, Red became ever more lost in the tangle of room. Red was getting scared now.

"Hello?" he whimpered. No response.

"Maybe I should just go back…." A chill crossed over Red's spine.

Suddenly a loud clattering came from a distance, and Red's heart leaped into his throat.

"AHHHH!" he bolted, taking turn after turn without paying attention to his direction, mind racing at what possibly could be chasing him.

Similar to the first night, he ran right into something.

"Ow….he bounced away, rubbing his head. He looked up slowly at what he had run into, ready to bolt again.

Before him stood a tall, dark figure, body a dark grey with gold eyes peering from black bangs. He almost looked like the thing from the dream, towering over him. He was too scared to scream. The figured look down at Red.

"….shonen?" it cocked it's head, and Red began to scramble upright, only to have the back of his grey vest snatched in its hand. It spoke in a deep smooth voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Red squirmed "No, NO! I'm not being taken again! Who are you? Where is Adam?" he glared angrily, hints of terror still hiding behind his gaze. The figured lifted Red up to eye height.

"Adam, who's….Adam?" he queered. "Well since a kid shouldn't be in here….i suppose I should just take you to _him._" He looked off non chalontaly. "I really don't want to deal with a kid right now, and I'm not cleaning up the mess if I have to _take care of you."_

Red gulped "Take care of me?"

"Yeah…." The figure smiled sadistically "Don't you know what happens to trespassers?"

Red, once again, was being dragged off by some strange guy he didn't know. His heart beat at his chest continuously, making him feel dizzy and faint.

_ "I just have to keep calm" _he thought _"Maybe it's just a….misunderstanding…." _

He hoped this rather fervently, but doubted it. Soon they were at a set of large, rather elegantly carved doors. They where intimidating to say the least. The man knocked on the door.

"Hey, seinen-kun. I found this child running around the halls upstairs, should I kill him?"

Red began to wriggle in the man's grasp again "NO!" he lashed "Get me out of here!"

There was a quick sound of footsteps, and a low voice spoke from the other side of the door. "Don't kill him! He's….mine. He's supposed to be here. Don't hurt him. You just leave and go do your job for once Tyki."

"All right, I guess." The man replied, looking down at Red pitifully "You are the sickest kind of person, hakushaku-san. What is he, 8?"

The voice on the other side of the door immediately replied in panic "It's not like that! I am NOT a pedophile. He's here for other reasons. What could possibly make you think that?"

The man countered "Because, you're a sick person, and I don't know, nor do I WANT to know what gets you off. You disgust me, not that I really know you. Do whatever the hell suits your fancy." The man, apparently named Tyki, dropped Red and left rather distraught. The door peaked open, and Red shrank back a bit.

"Allen, are you ok?" the voice on the other side of the door suddenly changed to a familiar one, and as the door opened he was quite relieved to see the face that matched.

"Adam!" despite his better judgment he ran up and hugged his leg. "I'm ok….that man attacked me!" Red wimpered.

Adam knelt down to Red's eye level. "No, that's just Tyki." He replied. "He's my younger brother. He just didn't know who you were."

"That guys your younger brother? He tried to KILL me!" Red said exasperated.

"I know I know…." Adam looked away. "He's a bit of an asshole. He wouldn't have actually killed you, I promise."

"But….why would he say that then?" Red queered.

"Because people aren't supposed to be here; it's also our house, so trespassing I guess. Let's just say my family has some secrets that need to stay hidden." He responded.

"Secrets….are you like the mafia or something?" Red's eyes lit up "and why was his skin grey?"

"There's a lot you don't know yet, Allen. Don't worry I'll explain them later. What I want to know is why you where wandering around the halls upstairs when I told you specifically to head right down with my instructions, the powers out on that side of the house because of a thunder storm last night." He answered.

"But…." Red looked off hesitantly "I can't read very well…."

Adam face palmed "Well damn….didn't think of that. You were a street rat, where would you have learned to read?" He looked off embarrassed "I guess you didn't read the last part did you?"

Red cocked his head "no? What was it about?"

Adam grinned "It was about fixing that arm of yours."


End file.
